The new sensei
by ILoveWriting07
Summary: Tsuna's homeroom/ maths teacher had to further his study in England and the class is substitute by a new teacher. Both Reborn and Gokudera seems to know her. could that sensei be...? come one, just read it! contains OC
1. Chapter 1: Hello, I'm the new sensei

**what's up everybody! anyway, just wanted to tell you I'm new here, so please don't make me cry on the first try. anyway, just read, and try to enjoy it. don't forget to review and tell me how do you feel about my fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The class seems noisier than usual, thought Tsuna. He looked around and saw Kyoko laughing.

_'ah, so cute~'_ Tsuna was drooling just from looking the idol's smile. But still, Nezu-sensei is late, VERY LATE! The door was slide opened right when the clock struck eight.

_ 'it's about time, Nezu...'_

The sounds of high heels could be heard and Tsuna definitely knew that those footsteps were not belonged to the annoying teacher. Now, before everyone's eyes, there, stood a hot, curly raven hair woman, wearing a black blazer. They could see a white blouse in it though. She was wearing a knee-length skirt, but that doesn't mean no one could see her sexy, flawless legs.

"Alright, everyone. I'm your new substitute teacher. Nezumi-sensei is not available from today onwards"

"Eh?" the class started to murmured.

"Why?" asked one random student.

"Eh?" she tilted her head cutely. Tsuna sworn his nose was about to bleed. The woman scoffed.

"As expected of Nezumi-sensei... he didn't tell you students anything, aren't he?"

"Tell us what?" another student asked.

"Nezu-sensei had to further his study to England, so he had to quit his job temporarily" she let out a small chuckle.

"He never changed. He got sad so easily whenever he's about to apart from his beloved student"

"What do you mean by that, anooo-eh- sensei?" Kyoko asked, confusedly.

Realizing she hasn't introduced herself, the new teacher blushed, while the students were blushing even madder, if that was even possible.

"Oh, I'm sorry for hasn't introduced myself first. My name is Kana. You can call me Kana-sensei..."

Tsuna looked confused. Just why she only introduced her first name? Somehow, the young boss's intuition was acting up the moment that newcomer stepped into this classroom.

"Nezu-sensei was my former teacher, of course" she added, smiling.

"I was a former student of Namimori middle school as well"

The class seems impressed and few murmurs could be heard as well.

"Naa, sensei. Did we ever meet before?" ask Gokudera. He sounded like using a cheesy pick-up line from movie when a man hitting on a girl.

The whole class exclaimed with Gokudera's sudden 'interest'.

"Hitting on teacher? Way to go Gokudera-kun" the boys were cheering on him.

The teacher put her fingers under her chin, thinking.

"Hmm, I think we did crossed our path before, Gokudera"

Again, the whole class exclaimed in surprise, they could saw the teacher whispered something that only Gokudera could hear.

Tsuna could see Gokudera's shocked expression after the new teacher spoke to him and then, she was winking at the silver-head although it was only Tsuna who noticed it.

Tsuna found it interesting. The usual boring science class had turned lively when the new sensei had took over. Tsuna admitted it, the new sensei was excellent. But somehow, after what happened to shocked-Gokudera, and not to mention, her mysterious aura, he couldn't help but to feel curious about her.

* * *

The trio stood in the corridor nearby the window. At the same time, a certain prefect was patrolling and found their one particular group was 'breaking the rule'.

"You are crowding in front of me, herbivores!" he pulled out his tonfas, about to bite the boys to dead when a voice greeted them.

"araa- Hibari-kun?" the skylark turned around and meets the substitute teacher smiling face.

"It's not nice to bully your junior, ya' know?" told the Kana-sensei fearlessly. No, nonchalant was the exact adjective to describe her tone.

Tsuna really admired the new sensei's bravery, or she doesn't have a clue on 'who' that Hibari is.

"Hn..." was the perfect only reply. Hibari then turned his heels around and walked away, without biting anyone to death, miraculously.

"Mou- kids nowadays! At least smile to your sensei, not glaring at her" Kana-sensei pouted. She looked at the trio and realised Tsuna's blank face. She shrieked excitedly and pulled the brunette closer to her body, nope more accurately, to her breast (because she's taller)

"Why can't my little brother become as adorable as you..."

Not only Gokudera, but Yamamoto as well blushed. While in Tsuna's case, he blushed 10 times more than his friends but turning blue instead of red.

"Oii, Kana. Get your hands off of my student" Reborn appeared out of nowhere.

The new sensei released her deathly grips from the poor brunette. She looks straight at Reborn with a blank look as she observed him

_'oh no... she's going to freak out'_ Tsuna thought.

"Araa- what a cute baby" now, the new sensei fearlessly patted the hitman-baby's head. Reborn pointed his Leon-gun to that woman's face and anger could be heard from his voice.

"Don't fuck with me, Kana!" Reborn was definitely pissed.

Tsuna gasped nervously.

"Hieee~ Reborn, stop it. She's my new sensei..."

He looked at his new teacher in disbelief. Far from freaking out... she was laughing so hard.

"Mou- Reborn. You don't have to be so serious! I was just teasing you" she pouted.

"You are no fun at all"

_'Eh? Eh?'_ Tsuna looked at both the new sensei and his tutor alternately in confusion.

"When did you come back, Kana?" Reborn started to engaged a interroga-no- conversation with the new teacher.

"Just a couple of days ago..." she let out a soft sigh.

"I'm taking a vacation and I want to spent it with my lovely little brother to the fullest"

"ahh, I see... so you must have that much free times then," said Reborn. He smirked as he had thought of a new idea.

"Why don't you tutor dame-Tsuna and his guardians while you're at it? Tomorrow, your place?"

Sensei stand up straight and was nodding her head in agreement.

"I don't mind" then, she giggled.

"But, someone will..."

Reborn tilted his fedora as well as he tried to hide his smile.

"Wait! Time Out!" Tsuna looked at both the new sensei as well as Reborn.

"You two know each other! Does that means?" he gave the new teacher a questioning look.

The new sensei leaned down a bit and pinched the brunette's cheek gently while grinning widely.

"That's right, Juudaime. I'm part of Vongola as well"

"EHHHH?"

* * *

**so, what do you think? R&R, ok my fellow fanfiction-er... please. love you all**


	2. Chapter 2: Sensei is Hibari Kyoya's who?

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. except for my OC- Kana sensei**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tsuna and his friends, together with Reborn as well were walking until they stop right at the front gate of huge house. 'huge house' was definitely understatement. The residence was more to a mansion than a house.

The grand gate opened automatically, inviting them to enter.

"Let's go..." told Reborn as he initiate his step and the teens were followed his suit as well.

As they arrived at the main hall of the mansion, they were greeted by a middle-age man in a black tailcoat-suit.

"I am the household butler, Tanaka. Young miss had already informed me upon your arrival. She instruct me to lead you to the training room and right now, she is on sparring with young master"

_'Just how rich sensei is? She even got her own butler!'_ thought Yamamoto in amazement. He looked around and noticed how big this residence was. Everything was looking so big in here. The windows, the doors, the staircase, the big luxurious furniture, the high ceilings... everything looked so amazing. He swore they could even held a baseball tournament just using the main hall area.

They walked along the corridor and few artworks decorated the wall.

"these arts were all both young miss's and young master's masterpieces. Both of them are indeed, very talented..." said the butler, with a hint of proud in his voice. Then, the entered the big, white door and the view of beautiful Japanese garden served their sight. The view was simply breath taking.

"We're here" announced the butler as they arrived at the front door of the building at the middle of the spacious garden. Just as they stepped their foot into the gym, they could see a male teen around their age, flying to the wall and hit it with a great force.

_'So he must be sensei's little brother. I pity him' _Gokudera thought.

Across the gym, they could saw sensei stood there, motionlessly, but her cheerful face was still visible. The butler had told them that she was having a sparring, but from what they saw, Kana-sensei was not even breaking any sweat.

"You're here!" she greeted them.

The 'flying' person stood up, rashly and Tsuna and the gang finally realized who that person was. He was the one and the one ONLY...

"Hibari-san?"

_'Wait. Why was Hibari-san flying just now?'_ Tsuna thought. He look at his sensei in shocked.

_'... don't tell me that was all sensei's doing...'_

Reborn smirked as he saw Hibari's 'surprise' expression, it was just... priceless!

"Just what are you doing in my home, Herbivores?" Hibari raised his tonfa and approaching the group in high speed, about to bite those 'intruders' to death. Tsuna managed to narrowly dodged his attack as the prefect's infamous tonfa was about to hit his face.

**_'Zuppp!'_**

A small knife passed by Hibari's head and penetrated the wall next to Tsuna's face. Hibari's hair was cut a little bit because of the knife. The group, plus Hibari looked at the knife-thrower. Kana-sensei's face turned to serious (more accurately scary), and there was a dark aura surrounding her body.

"They are guests, Hibari Kyoya. BEHAVE!" she said in a gentle but strict tone.

Tsuna could see Hibari flinched at her tone. Hibari then sighed, he bows down apologetically to the older woman.

"I am sorry, onee-chan"

The group, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto as well as Ryohei gasped in disbelief.

"O—Onee-chan?" Yamamoto looked at frowning Hibari. Then, he saw the new sensei was walking towards them and put her arms around Hibari's shoulders, giving him a little hug.

Now that Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera could understand on what the sensei had meant by his brother for not being 'adorable'.

"That's right. I am the eldest daughter of Hibari clan, Hibari Kana. This boy here is my adorable little brother, Hibari Kyoya" she gave a peck on Kyoya's left cheek, making the usually blood-lust, temperamental prefect blushed.

_'oppsss!'_ thought the group in unison. They took back what they had said about Hibari... _'That'_ expression was actually quiet cute.

It's really unbelievable for someone who was anti-social, anti-smile, and serious all the time, fighting-freak like Hibari Kyoya to have a sister as hot-ehem-kind as Hibari Kana- sensei.

"Woah, it's surprising to the EXTREME!" said Ryohei loudly.

Kyoya raised his tonfa angrily.

"You're noisy, herbivore!"

"KYO-YA-CHAN-," Kyoya's face turned pale that even the gang couldn't believe that it was possible for the prefect's face could change in colour.

"I... I got it, onee-chan" Kyoya caved in after hearing his sister's tone.

"I'm sorry for being rude" Kyoya bows down at Tsuna's group and Kana nodded her approval on this. He straightened his body back when he was sure his sister was not looking at him and glared sharply at his 'guests'.

'_You're a dead meat. I'm going to bite you to death. I'm going to kill you all'_- his eyes said it all.

Tsuna sweat drop at the sudden release of the prefect's murderous-aura.

Kana clapped her hands; grabbing their attention.

"First of all, let's have a drink. We're going to discuss on your training menu before we get started, nee?"

Kana pushed Kyoya playfully, leading her wasy.

"Tanaka-san, lead them to the drawing room"

"Haii, ojou-sama" he turned to the guests, "gentlemen... this way"

* * *

**so, so, so... what do you think about OOC Kyoya? I'm sorry, but I'm just having an image of Hibari Kyoya being adorable, well maybe a lil' bit Tsundere. 'nyways, don't forget to review and tell me how do you feel about my fanfic :)**

**p.s/ please don't hate me for giving Kyoya a weak image *beggingpuppydogeyes***


	3. Chapter 3: Evaluation & TrainingTherapy

**Hello there, it's chapter 3 finally.**

**btw, thanks to Arlae for the review. I'll never forget your kindness *tears***

**anyway, thank you as well for the fellow reader. don't forget to R&R. please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chp 3**

"Very good, Yamamoto" Kana charged towards him in a high speed. Yamamoto quickly dodged her attack and their swords collided.

"ahahaha... sensei. That was nice move just now" the baseball ace laughed light heartily, then his face turns serious.

_'Shigure Souen Ryu...'_

Kana smirked proudly.

_'that's the look, Yamamoto...'_

_'First form, Shajiku No Ame!'_ He charges forwards and attacked Kana with full power.

Kana just lightly hit Yamamoto's sword and it flew away across the training gym. Yamamoto was too surprised to realize what had happened.

"Eh?" he blinked while looking all bewildered.

"Its looks like you need to widen your vision field, Yamamoto. You saw nothing just now, aren't you?" Kana stood lazily with her sword supporting her like a cane.

"ahahahaha... you got me, sensei" he chuckled.

" But, sensei... the movement that you used in the first attack was 'attacco di squalo', nee? How long did you know Squalo anyway?"

"Ever since I joined the mafia, of course... Squalo is very fun to spar with" she sighed as she remembered one of her sparring 'partners'.

"waaa~ I miss him. He really enjoy having a sparring with me and it was always felt so thrilling... as if he wanted to kill me"

Tsuna sweat dropped as he heard Kana's words.

'_That was because killing IS his real intention. Who is mad enough to spar with the Varia's shark and have 'fun' getting killed? Oh, I forgot. Kana-sensei did'_

Kyoya was sitting at the corner, looking all bored. He felt a little bit annoyed when his sister paid her attentions to those herbivores. He was so irritated that he glared murderously towards the group.

_'Those weak herbivores do not deserve my onee-chan's attentions'_ he let out a disappointed sigh. Feeling jealous over the weaklings was not what he does every day. Reborn who noticed this, tilted his fedora down while trying to hide his smile that were about to blossom.

* * *

Kyoya's eyebrow was twitching. Explosions could be heard every six seconds. Just how messed up his beloved training gym will become.

Kana seems amazed with Gokudera's 'Sistema C.A.I'

"That is quiet remarkable technique, Gokudera. It is activated by different flames, nee?" she shut her eyes tightly and inhaled deeply as she was 'reading' the air.

"four.. no, five flames?"

Gokudera's eyes widen in surprise. It was obviously Kana's guess was definitely right! "Heh, I'm not telling you, sensei. Uri! Cambio Forma!"

His box weapon combined with his weapon and it becomes another weapon- it looks like a small cannon or something?

"Box weapon, huh? Okay, I'll play along" Kana pulled out her gun; it has double barrels and long in length.

Gokudera started to shooting out his dynamite but he kept missing his target. It was either he was lack on accuracy, or Kana-sensei just moving too fast. He didn't know. Not to mention, the gym had been surrounded by thick smokes as a result from his bombing... Now, even he can't see anything. Because of that, he started to aimlessly shooting his dynamites everywhere in hope that it will hit Kana in any way possible. After all, Kana's vision must be limited like his as well.

"You know, Gokudera..."

Gunshots and explosions can be heard simultaneously. The smokes started to fade away and Gokudera frozen in his spot as Kana stood right behind him with her gun stretched out to his head. To Gokudera's surprise, there was not even a scratch on her. She was even breathing normally and there was no beads of sweat formed in anywhere on her body, as if all of the silver-head attacks were pointless.

"I didn't rely on my sight too much in this situation, it's best to use your other senses as well..." she retreat her gun and let out another soft sigh.

"I don't know how much dynamites you could stuffed in anywhere of your body. Still, there will be limited numbers that you could carry along. In a battle field, try to minimise the use of your weapon while creating more powerful and accurate attack in a single move. That will be your lesson; save some for later use"

* * *

"Sensei, join the boxing club to the EXTREME!"

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched again_._

_ 'That stupid boxer herbivore! How dare he invite my onee-chan into his pathetic little boxing club that just full with other weakling herbivores? Don't group her with those kinds, EVER!'_

Kana dodged his punch rather easily and laughed light-heartily.

"No can't do, Sasagawa..." she said.

Kyoya smirked at this.

'_That's right, nee-chan. Tell him that...'_

"However... If you beat me, maybe I'll consider your offer"

_'you're not fuckingly serious, nee-chan!_' Kyoya has an urge to facepalm.

"So, I'm going to beat you up to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs while pumping his fists to the air.

_'an opening' _Kana thought as she saw her chance. Kana immediately throw a massive punch to his stomach and makes him blown to the wall, creating a huge hole.

_'my beautiful gym! No!' _Kyoya wailed in his head even though he tried to act badass who refuses to show his emotions that moment.

"Sasagawa, you got distracted so easily. Try to focus more!" Kana made her comment on him.

"EXTREMEEEEE! That was an EXTREME punch to the EXTREME!" Ryohei bows down at her, "Please teach me more to the EXTREME!"

_'shut up, boxer-freak. Don't ever appear before my nee-chan ever again. To the EXTREME!'_ and once again, he felt irritated... to the EXTREME.

* * *

Tsuna was shrieking as tears were flowing on his cheek comically.

"Tsuna... that was not fast enough!" told Kana.

**_'Woof! Woof!'_**a dog was barking at the brunette while chasing him around the gym.

Kana sighed disapprovingly at the sad sight.

"Is it just me, or he's just too pathetic for a boy who supposed to be a boss?"

"That's dame-Tsuna for you.." said Reborn while sipping his espresso rather calmly.

"Stay strong, Juudaime!" Gokudera cheered for him.

"Keep running to the EXTREME, Sawada!" yelled Ryohei.

"Ahahaha... that's more like it, Tsuna" said clueless Yamamoto as he saw Tsuna was speeding up.

"Hn..." Kyoya was keeping his cool as usual.

_'It's just a fucking Chihuahua, you stupid herbivore!'_

"Hieeeeee~" Tsuna was running at his hardest.

"Why am I the only one who had different evaluation?"

"Araa, did you forgot? This is your training, not evaluation. After all, you're the one who refused to spar with me..." Kana replied calmly.

***Flashback***

"Alright, Tsuna. It's your turn..." Kana called him out.

Tsuna shrieked and shook his head aggressively, refusing the invitation.

"You can kill me, burn me, mince me and turn me into a dumpling.. I definitely won't spar with you, sensei. You'll going to beat me up like Onii-san and the others"

One by one, the images of surprised Yamamoto, flying Hibari, stunned Gokudera and the sound of Sasagawa's cracked ribs, was replaying in Tsuna's mind.

"You're that scared, Tsuna? How many things that you're scared of anyway?" Kana looked at him and observed the boy more closely. Tsuna's muscles complexion interested her, especially his lower limbs.

"You had been running a lot, aren't you Tsuna?"

"Eh?" was Tsuna's only reply.

'How does she knows that?' the brunette was wondering.

"Dame-Tsuna always got chased by a dog when he was going to school..." Reborn explained in his student's stead.

"other than that, it's because I always overslept and try to reach school as fast as I could..." Tsuna add as he took a glance at Hibari's stoic face.

"Ehhh... interesting" Kana smiled as she thought of something and Tsuna noticed her smile given off a 'sadistic'-air.

"Okay, Tsuna. Let's skip your evaluation and started your training immediately..."

"Eh, really?" the brunette looked relieved as he already forgotten his initial suspicion towards the older woman.

"MOLLY..." Kana call someone out.

***End-of-Flashback***

"Molly is a freaking DOG" he looked over his shoulder.

"and this is supposed to be my training?" he was squeezing his words out while still running away.

"hmm..." Kana paused, "It's more into therapy than training..."

"And this is a 'therapy', how?!"

"Therapy to overcome your fears, of course. Your next therapy would be sparring Kyo-chan after this" she looked at her little brother for a confirmation.

"Are you okay with this, Kyo-chan? You will not hold back, will you?"

Kyoya glared at his suppose-to-be-boss with murderous intent.

"I'll bite him to death..."

Seeing Kyoya expression, for once more Tsuna exclaimed to the top of his lungs.

"I'll be rooting for you, Juudaime!" said Gokudera, still cheering the brunette from the sideline and oblivious with Tsuna's situation right now.

"Instead of doing that, SAVE ME!"

* * *

**Okay, I probably upload my chp 4 next week. this week is a very hectic week for me because of the event called 'EXAM'. anyway, stay tuned. hugs and kisses...(okay just hugs) for you.**

**see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: the gossip

**Hey, it's me again. The continuation of the chapter. Anyway, I hope it didn't bored anyone. Warning: contains OOC and OC as well. Please review later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR ( I wish though =p)**

* * *

**Chp 4**

Tsuna was sitting on his chair, staring at Hibari-sensei who was standing at the front of the class, teaching. Just from her name, now everybody was aware of her relationship with the certain school prefect. No, it was not Tsuna's fault for the information leak out. It all happened during the lunch time. Let's recap on what had happened, nee?

***Flashback***

Kana was really enjoying her conversation with Tsuna and the others. Different from Hibari Kyoya, Kana loves to mingling around with everyone, especially with adorable kid like Tsuna. And no, Kana is NOT a pedo.

All of them were enjoying their bento when suddenly a voice interrupted them. "Sensei..."

Kana could see a group of boys, probably the 3rd year students were standing before them.

"Nee, sensei, instead of dame-Tsuna, why don't you join us for lunch?"

One of the students roughly pulled her hands up, forcing her to stand up.

"Horaa! Sensei don't want to go with you freaks!" Gokudera shouted at them.

"Gokudera is right. I don't want to have my lunch with stinky brats like you. My appetite would die!" said Kana in disgust. Kana's words made the rowdy boys even angrier.

"Sensei, you're pretty. But someone needs to train that petty mouth of yours..." the 'leader' started to pull her. Kana thought, if she punch the boy, she afraid that he would die in one blow.

'_Bukk!'_ the 'leader' got thrown to the wall. Stand before Kana was the mighty skylark prefect.

"Kyaa-!" Kana hugged him and Kyoya doesn't seem bothered by it.

"My Kyo-chan is even better than any of you" she said at the bad boys. She kissed his cheek again.

"Oii, oii... I'm going to report you to the principal, sensei" the leader smirked.

"For having a relationship with a student" he let out his evil laughs.

"What are you going to do now, sensei? Hibari might got suspended"

Kyoya pulled Kana's face and kissed her cheek, then looking back at the group with his eagle eyes.

"What's wrong for having her as MY sister, you filthy herb- TRASH!"

All of the boys on the rooftop blushed as they saw Hibari kissed the hot sensei.

"Sensei is... your.. what...?" the 'leader' stuttered.

Kana stared sharply at the bad boys, her smile was long gone.

"Nee, Kyo-chan. Onee- chan don't like them... Would you bite them to death for me?"

Kyoya smirked evilly.

"Anything for you, nee-chan" he turned back to the bad boys before saying his usual catchphrase.

"kamikorosu"

In just few minutes, all of the bad boys were lying on the floor, half dead. Kyoya grabbed a fistful of the 'leader's' hairs and pulled it hard.

"Learn your lesson, Trash. NEVER lay your filthy hands on my nee-chan EVER again... and that same goes to your buddies"

There were few people who're hiding behind the door witnessing Kyoya's words and the news spread like an epidemic.

***End of Flashback***

Just like Tsuna when he first discovered the news, everyone in the school couldn't believe that Hibari-sensei, is the older sister of the scariest prefect that ever exists in this world. And more surprising, even that certain prefect listened and respected her.

"Okay, that's it for today..." Hibari-sensei declared.

"A Friendly reminder, students... Please submit your weekly homework on Monday. And I beg you~, Please don't give me stupid answers like you didn't manage to finish it on time when you have the whole week to do it and tomorrow is Saturday as well" sensei shows them a now, sadist-smile.

"So, again please submit them or else, I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!"

"Haii!" The whole class sweat dropped.

_'Definitely. She is DEFINITELY Hibari Kyoya's sister'_

"Haii, what?" the sadist smile still haven't left her beautiful face.

"Haii, sensei!" replied the terrified students of her.

* * *

**And now, please feel free to click the blue button below and review. Can somebody please tell me there is actually someone reading this fanfic of mine.**


	5. Chapter 5: the sibling's conversation

**Hello, there everyone. Here's my chapter 5. I hope it not too boring for you guys (or too cliché). Anyway, thanks for your review Twelfth Legion, OwOTunaFishAndPineapplezzOwO, April Marciano and sourapple2000. I'm glad you like my fanfic ='D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

**Chp 5**

**At Hibari's household**

"Nee-chan, how long did you know I had been involved in the mafia?" Kyoya looked at his sister.

Kana sighed heavily.

"Ever since the ring battle of course. Nee-chan is already got involved in mafia world long before you, you know"

"And, because of that, you fly to Italy for training and left me here alone..." Kyoya looked upset.

"Kyo-chan..." Kana patted the space next to her, silently telling her brother to sit there. Kyoya obeyed.

"I apologised, okay? But, I do return every now and then. That's enough okay. I don't to see that ugly, frowning face of yours" she gave her little brother a gentle hug.

"But, I do surprise though when I received the news that you had become the Vongola's tenth cloud guardian. For my brother to hold such title... I'm so proud of you, Kyo-chan" Kyoya blushed as he listened to his sister's words.

"I hope the decimo didn't overwork you" she ruffled Kyoya's hair, playfully.

"Just like the Nono did to you? Continuously assigning you mission after mission?" asked Kyoya.

Kana chuckled at his brother's words and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, something like that..." the siblings laughed together.

"Nee, nee-chan... What does the Vongola look like?" ask Kyoya. He seems curious, for once.

"Vongola, eh?" Kana tried to remembered some few things.

"The Kyudaime and guardians are old men, but are very influential in Mafia's world. Then, there is CEDEF department, full with happy people. You met Basil-kun before, right?"

Kyoya nodded as Basil's face appeared in his head.

"Then, there is the Varia, full with fun people, and when I say fun- I mean literally fun. Especially with Bel and Squalo, Xanxus just love to sleeping around and throwing tantrum when he's hungry. Kinda cute" Kyoya gave his sister 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me? That's the Varia we're talking about'-look.

Kana just chuckled on his expression.

"Well, to summarise everything... the Vongola is full of strong people, and every day is an adventure and you always learn something new..."

Kyoya yawned. He was either sleepy or bored.

Something clicked on Kana's mind *light bulb*.

"Nee, Kyo-chan. Why don't we go out and do some shopping and then let's go to the amusement park tomorrow? Nee-chan is bored..."

Seeing his sister pleading's face, Kyoya sighed.

"okay, nee-chan. As you wish..." he stands up.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night, nee-chan" he gave a peck on Kana's cheek.

_'Kyo-chan is such a cute boy'_

...

Kana hugged Kyoya's arm tightly. On one glance, people thought they look like a perfect couple.

"Ne, ne, Kyo-chan. Thanks for agreeing to go on a 'date' with your nee-chan" she looked happy.

"It's been awhile, since I was dating someone"

Kyoya was stunned with the sudden news.

"Was?" Kyoya noticed his sister was using past tense.

"What kind of trash dumped you, nee-chan? Tell me! I'll bite him to death!" Kyoya's overprotective mode was switched on.

"A really cute one..." there was a bitter smile on her face.

"He is so clumsy, useless even. I always support him when he is facing challenges. That man, he cares for his people. I guess he's too busy as a boss. We even argued before our break up. He's the one who break up with me... telling me that our relationship will never work out" there was a pond of tears at Kana's eyes.

Kyoya seems furious.

'_that's it. If I had a chance to encounter this 'low life' that made my sister cry, I'll definitely bite him to death, IN FULL POWER'_

"Nee-chan... That's enough. You look ugly" Kyoya wiped the tears on his sister's cheek.

"Mou, Kyo-chan. That's not the appropriate words to tell a lady when she cry" Kana giggled and Kyoya just gave her sister a small smile.

* * *

**Kyoya is smiling and laughing? Don't worry.. even I have the hard time to imagine him doing so, but when I do able to imagine, Kyoya is just soooo CUTE. So, that's it for Chapter 5. And now *drum roll*, please feel free to click the rectangle, blue button below and please review. Lots of love to you all xD**


	6. Chapter 6: The exboyfriend

**Hello, there. This is chp 6 for "the new sensei". Hopefully, it's not too boring or cliché. Please enjoy. Btw, thanks for the reviews I received.**

**Warning: contains OCs and OOC**

**Disclaimer: KHR is mine.. NOT! Hahaha xD**

* * *

**Chp 6**

"Hi.. Hibari-san?" a familiar voice called him out.

" Hibari-sensei, you're here too?"

Kana quickly wiped her tears dry with the back of her hand.

"Y.. Yo, Tsuna!" she forced out a smile.

"what are you doing here? Have you finished the weekly homework I gave you?" she returned back to her 'sensei-mode'

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"o-of course we finished them, Sensei"

"We?" asked Kana.

"I'm hanging out with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, as well as..."

"Tsuna..." there was another familiar voice to Kana. Her heart always skipped a beat whenever she listened to the voice.

'_Don't tell me it's...'_

"... Dino-san" Tsuna called him.

Kana looked dumbfounded. _'This cannot be happening'_

"araa... It's Kyoya!" the blonde looked happy when he looked at the raven-haired teen.

"It's very rare to see you in a crowded place. Don't tell me you're on a date?"

"Maa.. maa, Dino-san. That's impossible. Hibari-san is with... eh?" Tsuna's eyes were scanning around but he cannot find her around.

"Nee-chan?" this was the first time for both Dino and Tsuna to witnessed Hibari Kyoya's panic face.

Suddenly, a school anthem of Namimori middle school can be heard. Kyoya read his texts and then he let out a relieved sigh.

"Is that Sensei? Is she alright?" Tsuna looked so worried.

"Hn..." Kyoya quickly walked away, ignoring the brunette's question.

"That Kyoya... even he has such expression" Dino chuckled.

"I didn't know Kyoya has sister"

Tsuna nodded.

"Hibari-sensei is a real beauty. Even we surprised that they're related by blood. I mean, Hibari-san is Hibari-san, but sensei is, you know, sensei..."

Dino was giving him a naughty look.

"Areee, Tsuna? You seem to observed women more now, huh?"

Tsuna blushed and this caused Dino to laugh even harder. He put his arm over Tsuna's shoulder. "Don't worry. Your Aneki here will taught you everything about women"

"Do you even have any experience with a girl before, Dino-san?" there was a doubted look on Tsuna's face.

"That's cruel, Tsuna. I used to have a girlfriend, you know? She's even a real beauty..."

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating, Dino-san? As far as I'm concerned, you always hit your head... A LOT" Tsuna paused.

"you used to? Why did you break up?"

"That's SUPER cruel, Tsuna. Kana is a real person you know!" Dino sighed as he remembered the reason.

"well, I was jealous.. A LOT!"

Tsuna seems interested.

"Eh, why? So her name is Kana" Tsuna seems to recognises that name but quickly waved his thought away. After all, there are lots of people named Kana.

"She was a great person, that girl... Talented, smart and a good-cook. Before we broke up, we had an argument because she keeps telling me that her brother is better than me. So naturally, I got jealous, so I told her that our relationship will never work out if she kept comparing me to her beloved brother" Dino sighed sadly.

"Well I do think it is partially my fault for losing my temper over small things like that" Dino realised he actually missed her so, so bad.

Realising how upset Dino was, Tsuna tried to cheer him up.

"So, Dino-san... tell me more on how to woo a girl?"

Dino let out a small laugh, realising what Tsuna was trying to do.

"Well first..."

Dino stepped on something and he recognised that that was Kyoya's phone strap.

"Eh, let's return it to him. He must still be around" Tsuna suggested.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Nee-chan!" Kyoya seems frustrated as he looked around for her.

"Kyo-chan.." a voice called her out. Kyoya exhaled.

"there you ar..."

Kyoya freezes as Kana was crying on his chest. For the first time, Kana looked vulnerable. He rubbed her back, trying to calm him down.

"K... Kana?" Kyoya recognised that voice. He could see Dino was standing only few feet from them. How on earth he knows his sister?

Kana immediately stopped crying. Dino's eyes and hers are locked.

"Di... Dino?" she mumbles. Her gripped were tightened on Kyoya's chest.

They definitely know each other, thought Kyoya.

"Eh, Kana? You knew Hibari-sensei, Dino-san?" Tsuna looked at his sensei, then back to Dino.

"... you mean, she was your ex-girlfriend, Kana?"

Kyoya startled, no wonder his sister disappeared immediately... and crying.

Kana moved back and back, before she started to run away.

"Kana!/Nee-chan!/ sensei!" the trio called her out in unison.

"Sensei is fast..." said Tsuna. Then, he saw Hibari's scary expression.

"Oii, Haneuma. What did you do to her?" Hibari looked furious. Dino was about to answer him.

Hibari has an urge to kill him right there, right now. But, his sad sister who needed him comes first.

"I'll deal with you later. Don't you ever appear on her field of vision ever again! Just don't..." he ran for his sister.

* * *

"Juudaime, what's wrong with Haneuma?" asked Gokudera.

Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's as if he got hit by a truck or something"

Dino looked pale, as if his soul is about to left his body.

"Naa, Dino-san..." Tsuna grabbed the flying white soul and shoved it back into his mouth. Dino was back to the land of living.

"... keep it together, will ya?"

"She hates me, now even he hates me" Dino mumbled.

"Huh?" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto couldn't understand what on earth he was saying.

"Both Hibari-sensei and Hibari-san hates him" Tsuna translated Dino's weird mumbling.

"Why would sensei hate him? Sensei loves everyone, there is no way she hate people. She doesn't even know Dino-san..." said Yamamoto innocently.

"Well apparently..." Tsuna took a glance on Dino before saying more.

"... Hibari-sensei was Dino-san's ex-girlfriend"

Both of the storm and rain guardians exclaimed in disbelief.

"No way, Haneuma! Hibari-sensei is SO out of your league! She's pretty and smart and strong..."  
Gokudera went on and on about it, without realizing he was rubbing a handful of salt on his broken heart.

"Naa, Gokudera. That's enough", Yamamoto looked at the pale "bucking-bronco". He doesn't even lived up to his name at all in this situation.

"... he looks like he had been stabbed by millions poisonous arrows already"

"Why here? Why now? Why is she Kyoya's sister?"Dino kept mumbling.

"I can't believe I lose to my own student and that even caused the breakup"

"Oii, baka-Dino... making a lady cry is not acceptable you know!" Reborn appeared out of the blue.

"Hibari is so pissed off right now that he is so determined to kill you"

The trio as well as Dino turned pale. Knowing that it was HIBARI they were talking about, he'll never stop until someone is dead.. that CERTAIN someone.

* * *

**That's it for now. And wow, to April Marciano and Twelfth Legion, you guys are right. The ex-boyfriend was Dino. I hope you guys will stay tuned.. and that's goes to other readers as well. Now, you know what to do right? Please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7: lil bro went missing

**Fu~ it's chapter 7 now. Gah, I really had a hard time thinking for the new plot when I have another idea to make new fanfic. But, I did try my best. Just wanted to tell you guys not to hate me on what will happen in this chapter, okay.**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

Kyoya is knocking on the door again, "Nee-chan, come on now. Let's have dinner, okay?"

He could still heard Kana sobbing, hiccup-ing and snorting. She is really crying and that's all because of -, a person who had self proclaims himself as his tutor, named: Dino Cavellone.

"That's it, nee-chan!" Kyoya snapped, "I'm going to get him and I'm going to bite him to death... PERIOD!" he stormed out of the mansion.

Without him knowing, couple of men in a black suit observing him from distant.

"Hibari Kyoya.. brother of Hibari Kana" he smirks, "I'll get you for destroying our family, Hibari Kana.. and, I'm doing it by 'borrowing' your adorable little brother"

...

'_Ding! Dong!_' the door bell had been pushed repeatedly and had pulled out annoyances to the Sawada household.

"Haii, Haii..."Tsuna open the door, "It's already in the middle of the night. Who...?" he paused as he realised who stood at his front door, "... sensei?"

"Is Kyo-chan here?" she looks worried.

"Naa, Tsuna. Who is it?" both of them look at the same direction, "Kana?"

"Dino..." she replied softly, "You're still alive, which means..."

Both Dino and Tsuna sweat drop. Reborn somehow, realised the worried expression on Kana's face.

"...Kyo-chan was not here" she stared straight at Tsuna, "Where on earth is Kyo-chan going? It's almost past midnight..."

"oii, Kana. Calm down. Hibari is not weak, you know" said Reborn.

All of sudden, they could sense a presence of flame; it's a sun attribute's flame.

'_Bang!_' a gunshot was heard. Kana quickly dodge the shot and the bullet stuck on the wall, there is a piece of paper attach to it.

Without hesitations, Kana pulled out the bullet and observe the crest carved on the bullet. Her eyes widen as she immediately recognise it. She unfolds the small paper and crumples it.

Everyone could see she look restless, "I.. I.. gotta go!" she bows to the Sawada households, "I'm sorry for bothering you..." then, she sprints away to only god knows where.

"what was the feeling right now? It felt so wrong..." said Tsuna. Reborn jump down from Tsuna shoulder and picked up the mysterious bullet and crumpled paper.

"Oii, Tsuna..." Reborn tone is serious, "Gather the guardians!"

"Eh? WHY?"

"HURRY!"

Tsuna exclaimed, "Haiiiii-"

Leon jumps to Reborn and turn to a cell phone, Reborn start talking through it, ".. what do you mean by it has nothing to do with Vongola, Kana?" he sounded so angry, "Stay out of your way? You are really something, Kana! For Hibari, the Vongola's strongest guardian, to be captured easily is unnatural. Don't be reckless, Kana. Shit, she hung up!"

Dino who is curious pick up the white paper.

'_The payment for blood is blood itself. The question is who's going to pay? You Kana, or the cute little brother of yours? The clock is ticking, time is running out. It's between you and me... Romano and Hibari'_

_-F.R_

"Kyoya..." Dino muttered, "But, why does the Romano specifically wants Kana instead of the Vongola?"

"I'll explain that later" Reborn saw the guardians arrive, "For now, let's go"

* * *

**See, I told you, you gonna hate this chapter. I even hate myself for giving Hibari the OOC-ness, but I can't help it. Please don't hate me~ anyway, I love you guys and as usual, please review **


	8. Chapter 8: I am to blame

**Chp 8 is out! I really hate myself for giving you readers a VERY short chapter. I know you'll not be satisfied with what you read after the wait, nee? so I truly apologized. or in Ryohei's way of talking "I AM EXTREMELY APOLOGIZED TO THE EXTREME!" I'm having writer's block( is that what you call it if you couldn't extract any idea?)right now. well, just read it and try to enjoy it first.**

**Warning: contains OC and some OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, so whoever wanted to sue me because of ownership: 'FUCK OFF!'**

* * *

***flashback***

"You summon me, Nono?" ask Kana. She looks straight at the 9th.

Timoteo nods, "I had received reports about your squad, Kana-san. Apparently, one by one, they were disappeared only to turn up dead. So, I'm suspecting, your squad members were targeted"

Kana looked away. Timoteo realised the pain in Kana.

"It's all happened after we finished off the Romano famiglia. I think it's my fault for letting Ferro to flee" Kana started to blame herself.

"It's not your fault, Kana" the ninth sighs, "You raided their mansion under my order. They're the one who dissolve the alliances and attacking Vongola. It's about killed or being killed"

"But Nono, Ferro himself, he sworn he will destroy Vongola little by little" Kana broke to tears, " and he started with my comrades". All of sudden, her eyes changed, "I'll find him, Nono. I'll find him and avenge everyone by killing him!"

"Stop it, Kana!" Timoteo voice startled her, "that way of thinking of yours... it makes you the same as Ferro as well. I ordered you; go back to Japan until everything is settled down!"

"But, Nono..."

"No buts, Kana! Let us handle everything- you deserved a rest" said the ninth in serious tone.

Kana stare on the floor, "I understood, Nono. I'll take my leave"

"And, Kana..." she turns around to meet the ninth's face, "try not to get involved in anything that might get you killed. Please don't be reckless"

***end of flashbacks***

"I'm sorry for acting reckless, but I didn't promise you anything, Nono" Kana ran as fast as she could towards the Romano's Japan branch. How the hell she forget to take an account of the Romano base in Japan? "I'm really failed as the head of the assaulting squad. And, now... I failed as a sister as well..."

A black Hummer and a red Ferrari passed her by.

The red Ferrari stop, while the Hummer went ahead, "Kana, get in!"

Kana forget her disappointment towards Dino and jump into the car, "Drive faster..."

Dino took a glance at Kana and drive the car as fast as he could. He could hear clicking sounds and see her assembling her guns really, really fast.

"Stupid, Kana. You know you could turn on us for help, but why you didn't?" Dino sounds angry.

"I told you, it's about personal grudge.. and it had nothing to do with Vongola..."

"But, YOU are part of Vongola. KYOYA is also part of Vongola. The reason for Romano targeting you is also because of Vongola" Dino went 'Tch', "For a person that I trained got easily captured, those enemies are really something" he glance at Kana again, ".. and, you're stupid enough of wanting to go alone. If something happened to you, Kyoya would never forgive me EVER"

"Kyo-chan already decided that even before he got captured..." said Kana softly.

"I'm not finish talking, Kana..." he look at her, "if anything happened to you.. even I can't forgive myself"

"And, if something happened to Kyo-chan, I can't forgive myself!" Kana tried to hide her blushing face.

Dino grabs Kana's hand, "I'll never beat your precious Kyoya, huh?" he chuckled, "then, let's save him so we can 'fight' over you later..."

* * *

**PrincipessaBel**

**yes, ur right, i HATE this chapter! Y it so short? TAT i want more! There are some minor mistakes in grammar but its still understandable.**

**ILoveWriting07: Thanks for the review, dear. Yeah, u're right about the grammar thingy. Serves me right though cause I always drooling in my English class throughout my school life. Hahaha.. please don't follow my example. For the short chapter, I already explained it above.**

**And to my fellow reader, don't forget to review ^_^ and stay tune. Love you all...**


	9. Chapter 9: captured

**Before you say it, yes I know.. it's a freaking short chapter. Please don't hate me. I'll give you chapter 10 after this. I promise…**

**To PrincipessaBel: Nope.. I don't know if I should make them go back as a couple. Kyoya might kill me. Well, let see how my moods going later, just an initial warning though, I'm suck in writing romance scene.**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.**

* * *

Kyoya open his eyes and felt numbness on his body. His eyes are adjusting with the light intensity. Where is he, he thought.

Last thing he remembered is he storming out of the mansion to bite Dino to death, and then he stopped by two men in black. His eyes widen as he remember he was stabbed with syringe and a weird drug get into his system, causing him to lose consciousness. He moves his fingers and realizes that his ring is not with him.

"Araa, Hibari-kun? You're awake?" a man with curly hairs is sitting facing him. He wears a black suit and he smokes.

Hibari Kyoya looked at him in disgust, "Where am I, herbivore? What do you want from me?" he is struggling to free himself.

The man scoffs, "It's looks like you don't understand in what position you're in Hibari-kun" he looks annoyed, "Don't worry, you're useless to me Cloud guardian of Vongola. But, I need your nee-chan though"

Kyoya stared at him furiously, "Don't you dare lay your finger on her, herbivore! I'll bite you to death!"

"waa-, Hibari-kun is scary" he said in monotone, "...NOT! For I, Ferro Romano, will never being scared"

"You asshole, leave my nee-chan ALONE!"

Ferro shook his head, "arara, Hibari-kun. I can't leave her alone yet. Not until she paid her debt to me that is" his smile looks evil, "...WITH HER BLOOD. No... More accurately, WITH HER LIFE!"

"You bastard! Let me go so I can crush you myself!"

"That's it. I'm running out of patience now, Hibari Kyoya-kun" Ferro points his gun on Kyoya's face, "Any last word?"

"Rot in hell, herbivore trash!" Kyoya glare sharply at him.

As he about to pull the trigger, the door are forcefully open, "Romano-sama.. it's, it's..." that man is heavily wounded, then he fell to the ground.. dead. There are multiple bullets wounds at his back.

Ferro smile evilly, "oho.. she's here"

He hit Kyoya's face with the corner of his gun. Blood trickles to his collar, "Nee-chan..."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I know, I hate myself because of this as well. Anyway, don't forget to review this chapter please.. love you all**.


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue mission

**Here as I promised, chapter 10! Yes, I know.. it's freaking short! I have writers block guys. Man, totally hate it. Anyway, please enjoy and if you please, can any of you give me some pointers to make me write a better fighting scenes?**

**Warning: contains OC and OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Explosions could be seen almost everywhere. Tsuna and his guardians, as well as Reborn infiltrating the Romano base from the opposite side of Kana's route. Kana had given them a full responsibility to rescue Kyoya as she's going to face Ferro.

Tsuna grabs one of the guard's collar, "Where the hell is my friend? Where is the hostage?"

The guard looks pale, "V..Von...Vongola's boss?" he looks confused, why on earth Vongola decimo is here? All of sudden, that guard is shot and die on the spot.

"Araa, this is perfect. Even Vongola decimo is here. You had make our job to destroy Vongola easier.." a raven-haired man approaching them.

"Tch, that is a stupid hairstyle you got..."Gokudera commented on him. Tsuna just had to admit, that man's hairstyle is AWFULLY disturbing. Who the hell having a hairstyle that LITERALLY look like a bird? Even Mukuro's/Chrome's pineapple or Kusakabe's pompadour hairstyles looks 100 times cooler than him.

Suddenly they could hear someone's laughing behind the bird-hair dude, "See, I told you Rick. Your hairstyle looks awful. I have to agree with that kid"

"Do you mean awesome, Hugo. I have such unique taste in fashion, compare to your weird clothing" said Rick to the wearer of the leopard skin boots and tight shiny golden coverall clothes + afro hairstyle.

The Vongolas, including Tsuna who is in his DWM, sweat dropped.

"THAT WAS ANOTHER WARDROBE MALFUNCTIONS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

The Vongola had to admit that Ryohei is right this time.

"My, my... what's all this noise?" another dude appears. He's picking his ears as he realizes the group of youngsters staring at him with their jaw dropping.

"Ahahaha.. look at him, guys. It's 'Mick Jagger'!" said Yamamoto.

"Pft-," Chrome is trying her best not to laugh. Her cheeks are blushing.

"Oh, so you know my name..." said the lazy-looking man.

'_FOR REAL?'_ thought the Vongola in unison.

"... it's Mick Jaberwocky though" he didn't even realized that Yamamoto said his name out of sarcasm.

Gokudera is starting to get a headache, their enemies' appearance are just too DISTURBING. They definitely need a fashion consultant... no, a psychiatrist would be accurate. _'Dr. Phil, Dr. Seuss... seriously somebody. HELP THEM!'_

"My, my.. lookie lookie~ I thought Hibari from Vongola should come alone. Why on earth she brought along companions?" said Mick while working towards his comrades.

"Your note does not mention anything about her coming alone. If you wished her to do so, next time mention it specifically" said Chrome, "Oh, I forgot. There will be NO next time" she's clenching her trident, getting ready for a fight (O_o Chrome is a badass!).

"what a rude little girl~" a hippy woman appear, wearing a colourful dress with a HUGE 'peace' sign over it. She doesn't seem bringing 'peace' at all, though.

"Oh Amber, you're here.." said Ricky, the bird-hair.

'_Seriously, how many of them are going to appear anyway? Just appear altogether in one go! It will save so, SO much time!'_ thought Tsuna.

"I'm bored! I AM BORED TO THE EXTREME! Let's fight to the EXTREME!" shout the extreme boxer.

"Not bad, turf-head. For the first time, you understand the situation very well~" Gokudera unconsciously compliments him.

"Ahahahaha... count me in, minna!" said smiling Yamamoto.

"We'll take it from here, boss. Please go ahead and save the cloud-man" Chrome's eye turns serious, "their ass is ours after all" said Chrome. (badass much, Chrome-chan? -_-")

Reborn jumps on Tsuna's shoulder, "I'll leave it to you guys then..." Tsuna charged towards the weirdo enemies and passed them easily.

"Oiii VONGOLA!" the bird-hair and his gang tried to catch up Tsuna. _'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!'_ Gokudera's dynamites exploded in front of them. They are surrounded by thick smoke and little by little it disappeared, revealing the Vongola's guardians obstructing their path.

"Your opponents are us..." said now-looking-serious Yamamoto.

* * *

**I'm really excited for making Chrome bad ass. it's time for her to grow backbone anyway. hahaha d^o^b**

**And that's all for this week. Please don't hate me. I'll try to write a better one. So, please give me more suggestions and advices and don't forget to review.**

**p.s/ I broke my laptop and currently borrowing my sister's. so, I'm sorry I took a long time to update the next chapter, so please don't hate me for this.**


End file.
